Cathrine's Day of Cleaning
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: Just some Catherine and Warrick fun! Please R&R!


**A/N: Okay so this just popped into my head. Have fun reading :)**

**&**

Catherine woke up and walked into her kitchen. It was a mess, dirty plates everywhere, everything was out of place. It looked like a stampede of children ran though her house.

"It looks like a damn tornado blew though. Shit, so this is what my day will consist of? God this sucks!" She groaned. She went back into her bedroom and got changed into her jeans and a loose fitting shirt.

She picked up her I-pod and put it on. While cleaning her kitchen, she started to dance and sing to it. Hours later Warrick knocked on the door, but Catherine couldn't hear because her music was too loud. He used the emergency key she gave him awhile back and opened the door. He walked in and saw her dancing. Hips were shaking, feet were moving to the beat. She was listening to the song "Be My Baby Tonight" by John Michael Montgomery.

"I know you've heard that worn out line about love at first sight well I never knew those words were true till you walked in tonight. All it took was just one look to knock me off my feet I'm not a man of many words so I'll make this short and sweet. Could you, would you, aint you, gonna if I ask ya, would ya wanna be my baby tonight. Yeah I'll take a chance, slow dance, make a little romance. Honey it'll be alright. Girl you got me wishin' we were huggin' and a-kissin' and a-holdin' each other tight. So, Could you, would you, aint you, gonna if I ask ya, would ya wanna be my baby tonight." She sang loud and clear. She kept dancing, not knowing that Warrick was right behind her, enjoying the view.

She started to shimmy and roll her head and just having some fun. There had been so many long, hard and dark days lately, that she was glad that she could unwind. It had been weeks since she had anytime to herself. Lindsey was at her grandmother's house for her school vacation, which was for a week. Her grandmother hadn't seen Lindsey in a while, so she thought that she should let them have some time for themselves, like a bonding period.

When the song ended and she finished cleaning, she went into her bedroom and put the I-pod back. She slid off her clothes and put on an above the knee length, black, silk bathrobe. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Deciding that she would relax, while waiting for the shower to heat up, she strolled into the living room. She sat down on her couch and put her feet up on the side, whilst her head was on the other side. Warrick tip-toed behind her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Hello." He said softly. At that moment she screamed and her head shot up.

"Sweet Mary, Joseph and a camel!" she yelled. "Damn you scared the shit out of me!" He started to chuckle at her choice of words.

"Sorry. But there was no reason to scream bloody murder."

"The hell there wasn't! Here I am on my couch, by myself or so I thought, then all of a sudden you pop up out of nowhere! So please excuse me if I startled _you_."

"Again I'm really sorry Cath, but it was worth getting yelled at." He smiled knowingly.

"How so?"

"You're gonna kill me when I tell you this, but uhhh…I saw you dancing and singing." She immediately turned a light shade of red.

"Oh." It was all Catherine could say. She noticed that the shower had been going for a long time. She got up and it was all she could do not to run and hide under a rock. She entered the bathroom, took off her robe and slipped into the shower. She took twenty minutes and got changed into semi-tight, washed out blue jeans and a formfitting v-cut black shirt. She walked out and gave Warrick a glare.

"What?" He asked, while putting up his hands in defense.

"You tell anyone about that incident I will in fact kill you. Mind you I will not hesitate. Is there any reason why you came barging in here?"

"Yeah actually I had an epiphany this morning." He stepped in closer, now only inches apart.

"Really?" She asked extremely intrigued. He nodded and looked deeply into her eyes.

"There was something that I have always wanted to do."

"And what would that be?" She asked huskily. He pined her to the wall and looked at her, as if to see what she was thinking. He saw the excitement in her eyes and went for it.

"This." And with that he took her face in his hands. At first he kissed her softly and then, when the moment was right, hungrily. Tongues were darting in and out; hands were exploring each others bodies. There was no doubt in his mind that she was enjoying it as much as he was, maybe even more so. Warrick gently pushed Catherine back; both were breathing heavy and looking at each other with desire.

"Seven o'clock." He gave her a quick peck and headed to the door.

"Rick," he turned around, "what should I wear?"

"Dress to impress." He gave her a wink and left.

She slid down the wall and put her head against it.

"Wow. This day wasn't that bad." She said to herself. She sat there thinking of what had just happened and what could happen if they went all the way with this relationship. She couldn't wait for the date, it would certainly be interesting.

Fin.

**&**

**What did ya'll think? Please R&R :)**


End file.
